1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device control system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices with artificial intelligence have been developed and brought into the market. As a result, the development of emotion technology has been more and more focused. For example, the emotion technology in electronic devices serving as robots has been a particular technology in robotics all the time and which is an integration of information engineering and control engineering.
To be specific, the core concept of emotion technology is the realization of an emotion space, wherein a robot is given the sensation and capability of interaction resembling those of a living body through different algorithms and a mimic structure, which is very different from a conventional robot that can only express its mimic sensation through a rigid appearance and simple and static interactions. Thus, the emotion technology can endue a lifeless mechanical system with an agile and meaningful interaction capability and can express the feelings of the robot, so that the mechanical system won't be too stiff during the interactions.
However, there have been many bottlenecks in the development of the emotion technology in robotics. A control unit in the control system needs to integrate a lot of information and adopt high-level artificial intelligence algorithms to process the information. Thus, it is difficult to build up an emotion engine with reduced fabricating cost (so as to meet the market demand) through the conventional techniques.